Rest
by PetPetAngel
Summary: It starts out simply enough, as these things usually do. Elsa can't deny that when they do spend time together, she has a tendency to just drink in Anna's existence after years of being away from her–it touches her that perhaps Anna has felt the same way. When Anna requests to share a room, Elsa can't find it in her to say no. [Eventual Elsanna. Will probably remain PG-13].
1. Chapter 1

So after watching Frozen for the third time, I really can't contain my Elsanna feels. I know some people strongly object to this pairing, but it tickles my fancy. This story is just something I imagined, not so different from some other fics out there, but I prefer a slow build and most of what I've seen are just oneshots and the like. I don't know how long this will be or even if I'll be able to update it often since I'm busy at college, but I'll do my best. This is also why chapters are so short... Because the amount of time it would take me to write a decently lengthed (5-10 page) chapter would far outweigh the benefits of its eventual big reveal.

I've tried to capture the delicacy of Elsa and Anna's relationship, but also the love and adoration they have for one another. Hope it all seems right to you guys-and please, feel free to review. I love feedback.

Rest

Written by:

PetPetAngel

It starts out simply enough, as these things usually do.

"Elsa?"

Elsa smiles at the childlike tone of Anna's voice and looks up from the paperwork she had been reading. Her time as Queen was still in its infancy, but little time went by in any kingdom without papers needing to be read, signed, and returned. This particular document was regarding new trade partners–though she had been happy to send off the Duke of Weselton, his absence left a void in the kingdom's trade arrangements, one soon to be tangibly felt if she didn't find another way to get the necessary goods.

She turns in the chair to face her sister and smiles wider at the nervous look her face. Anna is always hesitant to interrupt her while she's working, but it's a rare thing. Usually, when Elsa attends to her Queenly duties, Anna is off bonding with Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf, just as Elsa likes it. While she may have responsibilities, Anna is still free to play and enjoy her teenage years. It's likely that the trio are traveling for business, leaving Anna without company.

"Yes, Anna?" Anna's hands are white-knuckled in nervousness, and Elsa worries for a moment. She can't keep the concern out of her voice, "Is everything alright?"

Anna laughs a tinkling little laugh and swats her hand, and the concern, away. "Everything's fine. Sorry to interrupt you though. I just… didn't know when would be a good time to bring this up." A flush of color stains her freckled cheeks at the words.

Elsa raises a brow. There's a little knot of tension in her stomach, as she and Anna have grown very close lately. It's not like her sister to hide anything from her, or to hesitate to speak her true feelings. She stands out of the chair of her desk and moves to her bed, "You know you can tell me anything," she reassures Anna with a smile.

Anna eyes the desk and the bed, trying to decide which one to sit at. Although Elsa has an office to attend to her paperwork, she prefers to work in her bedroom where there's more natural light and she feels less closed in by her duties. Some might think that after years of being shut in this room, she would dread it, but it gives her a sense of belonging and familiarity instead.

Elsa pats the spot beside her welcomingly and Anna moves towards it from her place in the doorway, closing the door lightly behind her. It was unlike her sister to be so… quiet!

"Um," she starts eloquently, and they both have a chuckle at that. "Okay so, I'm sorry I'm so awkward," and she tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear from where its fallen from her braid.

"You don't have to apologize for being you," Elsa remarks easily. Anna's eyes snap to hers and look more nervous than ever, and the moment goes serious for a beat. There's an understanding there, although perhaps Elsa imagines it, that Elsa has spent many years of her life apologizing for being herself. However, Elsa is definitely not imagining the start of yet another apology on Anna's lips, and so she moves the conversation easily on, "Come on, out with it!"

Anna nods because they both know that vein of conversation will get them nowhere. "I was wondering," she started, "If, um… We could share a bedroom," and the last words come out in a rush of breath. As soon as she says it, Anna's face goes red enough to match her hair, and after but a second of silence she goes on anxiously, "I know that sounds weird. We obviously don't have to-in fact, just forget the whole thing." She's getting ready to stand and leave the room, so Elsa grabs her elbow to stop her.

She admits her confusion readily, but without judgment, "Why do you want to share a room again, Anna?"

Anna giggles nervously and Elsa strokes her arm comfortingly. The smile falls of Anna's face and she says very quietly, "At night, I just don't like not seeing you. It makes me think of… before."

Elsa smiles fondly again and looks at Anna with tenderness, and some sadness. She too often wonders of the impact years of separation will have on their relationship. Usually that time goes unremarked upon, but it occasionally mars the mood.

Although it seems strange that at her age, she should go back to sharing a room, there's honestly no harm in it. She is not looking for any suitors that would demand her attention and privacy, and if she personally wants to be away from Anna, there's an entire castle to do it in. Even if she and Anna have their squabbles now and then, Elsa finds her company to be very agreeable. She can't deny that when they do spend time together, she has a tendency to just drink in Anna's existence after years of being away from her–it touches her that perhaps Anna has felt the same way.

"I think that can be arranged," she says easily, and Anna brightens visibly at her agreement. "Would you like to move to my room, or would you like me to move to your room?" Elsa adds, "Or we could be in a different room altogether."

Anna can hardly contain her excitement. She stands up from the bed and bounces a little on her feet. The words tumble out of her, "Oh, it really doesn't matter, I don't have any preference." She bounces forward to envelop Elsa in a hug, one that Elsa briefly returns. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to your work," she says after they part.

Just like that, she's darting out of the room, Elsa calling after her, "Send me the first staff-person you see!"


	2. Chapter 2

We move onto the actual room sharing and have some awkwardness and some closeness. Again, the slow build. I like to capture day to day life here, not some grand story like the movie (not complaining in any way, just saying that for now, normalcy is the goal and expectation for this story). I aim for extraordinary feelings in ordinary days, if that makes any sense. Well, enjoy!

Rest Ch. 2

Written by:

PetPetAngel

The rearrangement of furniture is complete by that night. Elsa decides to have her things moved into Anna's room, because the light is lower there and better to sleep in. Her "old" room could now be her office and she could have all the natural light she desired when working.

She had seen the slightest look of question on the staffs' faces as they assisted her in the move, but she spoke quietly to the head of staff who absolutely glowed with delight when he found the reason for moving was to extend her and Anna's time together.

Some of the more minor details, such as closet-space, have yet to be arranged, so Elsa changes into her nightgown in her own room. She can't help but survey her appearance in her bathroom mirror, as she and Anna haven't seen each other in their nightclothes for years. They have always spent the day together and then went their separate ways to sleep.

Elsa feels a little bare with just her nightgown on–it is much lighter and thinner than her usual day dresses, although it is still almost as conservative. Light blue in color, it reveals no more than her collarbones and falls to just below the knee, although small slits in each side expose her leg to just above the knee. The cap sleeves are short and girlish. Elsa draws her arms around herself and feels a little cold.

"Don't be silly!" she berates herself. "This is nothing."

She draws herself away from the mirror and grabs her robe, pulling it snugly around her. She ties it with some kind of finality and steps out of her room, heading towards Anna's down the hall. The staff are mostly in bed, but she's still relieved when she doesn't run into anyone. In this private moment, she shuffles her feet and walks with hunched shoulders instead of proudly sauntering with elegant shoulders pulled back.

When she turns the corner she sees Anna in the doorway of her own bedroom, unmoving and dressed only in her nightgown. "Anna?" she calls, a little hesitantly.

Anna turns to her and smiles, but it's a little wobbly. Elsa surges forth with worry in her heart and puts both hands on Anna's arms as if to steady her. "What's wrong?" She glances into the room, so much like the one they shared as children, and offers, "We can change it back right now if you don't like it." She'll do anything to keep away the glimmer of sadness in Anna's eyes.

Anna shakes her head but doesn't say anything for a while. Elsa is about to move her hands away, afraid she'll make Anna cold if her anxiety materializes, but Anna's hands cover her own, warm and pleasant. "I was just remembering," she starts, "What it was like before." She turns to look into the room and this time her smile is a little stronger. "I missed this."

Elsa lets out a relieved breath and smiles. "This is ours to keep now."

"I know," Anna replies, and they're quiet. They drink in each other's presence and their bond is so much like the fragile first days of friendship and the lifetime of familial love, all at the same time. The significance of this is not lost on either of them, and Anna ducks in for another hug, this one longer and somehow more heartfelt than the one they had shared earlier. Anna's chin rests lightly in the junction between Elsa's shoulder and neck; Elsa splays her hands across the small of Anna's back and gives a gentle squeeze. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

They each breathe deeply and then part. It's late, with darkness having ascended upon the kingdom hours ago. "Shall we sleep?" Elsa asks rhetorically.

Anna gives a little laugh and gestures her in. Elsa follows behind and takes in her sister's nightgown, green much like the dress she had worn days before. It has a higher neck and longer sleeves than her own, but falls higher up on the leg, swishing just a little as Anna walks. It suits her.

She pulls back the covers of her bed, the material cool to the touch. She removes her robe and lays it out on the bottom of the bed to keep her feet warm, sliding off the slippers and shuffling under the covers. When she settles herself, Elsa looks across the room to see Anna gazing at her openly. "What?" she says with a laugh, just the tiniest bit self-conscious.

Anna seems to shake herself out of her daze, laughing a little too. "It's nothing, I've just never seen you in your nightgown!" There's a pause and then she adds, "You look… nice!"

"Oh please," and she mimics her sister's earlier gesture, swatting away the words. "Go to sleep, Anna," and the words are said dismissively, but not unkindly. Elsa reaches for the lamp to turn out the light, and Anna does the same.

"It's true," Anna insists as she lays down in the bed.

Elsa says nothing, but feels her face flush at the compliment and is glad the color is hidden from in the dark room. It's not as though she was looking for or needed Anna's approval in this case, but it was... nice. She faces towards the window where, behind the semi-sheer curtain, she can make out the moon, shining defiantly. She thinks of her sister's long-ago words, The sky's awake, so I'm awake!

Fondness swells in her breast and lulls her to calmness: she sleeps peacefully through the night.


End file.
